I did it for you (because i care for you)
by MissBookworm1704
Summary: Tracy does something for Daphne that is both unforgivable and touching. For THC


**Written for the Houses Competition, Year 3 Round 3**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Prefect

 **Category:** Additional

 **Prompt:** [Prompt] Temporary Amnesia

 **Additional Requirement:** Discovering you're not who you thought you were.

 **Word count:** 700

 **Beta:** Aya

* * *

"Come on, let's go," Tracy said, pulling up Daphne from the park bench that they were sitting at. Daphne followed her friend, or, at least the person who said that they were her friend. They walked through the dimly lit park as the sun set behind them, enjoying the peacefulness of the park when nobody else was there.

"Why are we here again, Stacy? Er, I mean, Tracy, right?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, good job, you remembered without me reminding you! We're here because the quiet is helpful to meditate. You need to relax your brain after that nasty fall. You still can't remember what country we're in, can you?" Tracy asked. Daphne shook her head.

Daphne was suffering from temporary amnesia, as what they called it. She had a bad fall from a tree, Tracy had said, Tracy didn't explain to her why she was up there or anything. She woke up in Tracy's living room with a severe headache and blurry vision. Tracy then explained to her what happened, but Daphne didn't have a clue what was happening. She didn't know where she was, why she was there, who this person beside her was, or who she was.

Tracy then started telling Daphne basic information about herself, but within minutes, she forgot it all again. As the days went by, however, she got better and better at retaining information, and could recall her and Tracy's names without forgetting them, but that was about it. Tracy told Daphne that she was a bank teller and that her and Tracy were roommates living in the city.

By now, it had been about a week since the accident, and she had been remembering more and more. She still got extreme headaches with too much brain stimulation and had to lay down a lot, but Tracy had been supportive this entire time, even though Daphne barely knew anything about her. She felt bad, as Tracy claimed that the two were friends at school.

School, what school did they go to? Tracy never said. Wait, school, she started remembering a big castle, robes of green and silver, and magic wands. She screamed and fell to the ground, as her brain was having a hard time processing all the memories coming back to her. Tracy, she lied to her, she wasn't a bank teller. She wasn't who she thought she was for the past week.

"Oh no, the memory charm!" Tracy cried out. Daphne turned to her, trying with all her might to block out the banging in her head.

"What do you mean?" Daphne shouted. "What do you mean by memory charm?! Tracy, why would you- wait, where's Astoria? Is she okay? She wasn't doing that good the other day, she was on bedrest. She's fine, right? Right, Tracy, right?" Daphne asked. Tracy looked at her friend with tears in her eyes and sat next to her on the ground.

"Daph, I hate to tell you this, I can't stand you so hurt, but, how do I say this…. A-Astoria died. Last week." Tracy sobbed. Daphne stared in disbelief before staring off in the distance blankly as her eyes filled with tears. Her little sister, gone. She couldn't believe it. She turned and started sobbing into her friend's shirt.

"Oh Daphne… This is why I p-put the memory charm on you in the first p-place… I couldn't bear seeing you like this, so once I got word o-of Ria's death, I-I Stunned you, hit you in t-the head so i-it would seem l-like you hit it, and put i-it on, b-but I was so shaky, I-I must've not put it on r-right…" Tracy bawled into Daphne's hair.

"Oh, Tracy… You are too good for me, I can't believe you would do that for me, but you know I need to be with- Oh!" She wailed. "Oh, Draco and Scorpius! Scorpius- he's just a boy! And his mother i-is… Tracy, why did she have to go? She was so young, so kind, too good for this world!" Daphne cried.

Tracy just cried harder, and the two women curled up in each other and sobbed right there, just them alone in the middle of the park.


End file.
